Fall and Rise
by SnowFallsDown
Summary: Katara sees Zuko falling during the fight at the Western Air Temple. She makes a choice, and the world will never be the same. Assume Firebending Masters episode never happened. Maybe Toko...undecided. Full version of chapter 3 is up.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

There was something very peaceful about it, falling that is. All you can hear is the wind rushing by. All you see is the sky and clouds. You feel almost weightless. I normally would yell and burn everything in reach about such total loss of control. Instead I find myself giving in to the resigned nature of it.

I wonder if it is the certainty that calms me. I know I am falling and know it is over. Turning my head slightly I see my sister, she is falling too. Poetic isn't it? It is a tragedy to have done the bard proud. Two warring siblings, opposite sides of the war, dead at each other hand. Besides, it is Azula. She won't be able to hurt anyone anymore…and neither will I. I bid an unheard farewell to my sister.

Then I see it. A mass of white in the corner of my vision, the bison! I see them, my friends, if I can call them that. I see _her._ I swear the very heart of time must have slowed; no other way could so much have occurred in so little time. A dark-skinned hand reaches out for me. Blue eyes turn to me. I see such emotion flicker in those depths, some anger or sorrow. She looks away, and her hand withdraws.

As I disappear into the fog, I admire the resigned nature of it. Is it penance?

I don't know…

But I don't blame her.

I think I am falling faster n


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

It was a very solemn ride from the Western Air Temple. Perhaps more so then after the fall of Ba Sing Se. They had Aang then, held him, and healed him. Zuko wasn't there. They couldn't reach out to him, feel him there. They couldn't check for a pulse, breathing, or injures. There was nothing to do…he was simply gone. What can one do against emptiness like that?

Suki was the most unaffected. She barely knew the banished prince. Her experiences with him were polar opposites. The first them met, he was burning down her home trying to capture Aang. The second time, he helped her break out of prison. They had only gotten a couple of chances to talk, certainly not enough to be called friends. It was enough, however, to not consider him the enemy anymore. Not that mattered now…

Being the most detached of the group, the warrior took stock of her companions. Sokka, her brilliant, goofy, and often stupid boyfriend, was searching the sky for a glimpse or something. Or maybe he just didn't want anyone to see his face. Aang, the poor little boy forced to carry the weight of the world, looked like he was meditating. He wasn't. Suki could see the slight tremors that shook his small frame. She resisted the urge to reach over and simply hold him.

It was Toph that she was most worried about. Their blind little runaway had built a rapport with Zuko. Maybe it was the broken homes they both came from, or their attitudes…nobody was really sure. Suki would often find them together talking, Zuko usually calmly explaining something while Toph tried to annoy him…or get more piggyback rides. They found sparring partners in each other as while. Zuko couldn't fight his best with Aang or Katara would kill him. He also refused to spar with Katara, because Katara would kill him. Sokka was busy with his "schedule" and some new invention. Toph was more than happy to fill that void and let loose. Aang had to repair the courtyard five times….five times.

The Kyoshi warrior in her couldn't help but admire Toph's spirit. That spirit seemed to absent now. The little girl was curled up at the back saddle, arms around her knees. Her dark bangs may have covered her crying eyes, but they did not hide the sobs racking her. Suki shifted to where Toph was and pulled her close. She was surprised when the tomboy offered no resistance. Toph just leaned into her and openly cried. Suki wrapped her arms around the suffering child, and held on tight.

Being the back of the saddle now, Suki's eyes naturally drifted towards Appa's head. And Katara. Suki hadn't decided what to do about Katara yet.

* * *

The Sun was almost completely set by the time they found a safe place to land. It was a tiny spit of land, but they needed rest from the horror of the day. Suki got Sokka to help her convince the others to set up camp. Otherwise they probably would have just fell to ground and slept right there.

Aang had quietly refused to leave the saddle, keeping up his meditation charade. Toph had made her usually "Earth tent" and crawled right it in. Suki and Katara started setting up the tents, the normal canvas kind. Sokka was trying to light a fire. The tribesman fumbled with the spark rocks until her finally said, "Hey can you light his for me Zu…Aang?"

Aang looked at him with a mixture of sorrow and anger on his face. Muttering something incoherently, he rushed into the tent Suki had just finished. His girlfriend quickly smacked Sokka upside the head. Katara…kept setting up tent as if nothing happened. Now Sokka may not be the sharpest spear arrow, but he knew something was very wrong with that. Katara was always the first to berate him for upsetting Aang. He shared a quick glance with Suki, she saw it too.

His sister did come over to the makeshift fire pit after her own tent was set up. He leaned back waiting for another smack…or more likely a water whip to his head. Or she would freeze him again…that was not a good day to be Sokka. Instead, she picked the spark rocks and went about light the fire, mumbling something about useless brothers.

Being brave, Sokka asked, "You gonna be alright?"

She didn't even look up, just sighed and said, "We will pull through. We did after mom, after Ba Sing Se, and after the Day of Black Sun."

Sokka did his best to look up beat, "Right, can't keep the Gaang down." His efforts were rewarded with a small smile.

Later, after the small little far had burned down some, Katara excused herself and made her way into the tent. Sokka had one arm draped over Suki as she laid her heard in on his shoulder. Her eyes were closed, and she was breathing slow and lightly. Her boyfriend shook her slightly and whispered, "I know you are awake."

He loved the smile that grew on her face. What he loved more was when she grabbed his arm and led him away from camp. Camp was out of sight by the time Suki turned and kissed him soundly on the mouth. Sokka wasted no time in being surprised, leaning into the kiss. They had certainly made out before, but it had this passion, this desperation. He trailed his fingers down her back, reveling in the bare skin he could find. Her breasts pushed against him as he pulled her closer. Briefly he wondered what happened to his shirt, and then he decided it didn't matter. A soft moan rewarded him as started kissing down her neck. This was followed by a frustrated growl and Suki shoving him away.

Sputtering from his new spot on the sandy beach, Sokka almost made a most likely stupid retort. Almost. He saw the hurt and confused looked in her eyes. Calming he pulled her down to sit next to him. She looked up at with those big brown eyes.

A few moments later, a blind little earthbender woke up when she heard someone shout, "KATARA DID WHAT!"

* * *

Iroh was in a White Lotus camp on the edge of the Fire Nation. He was currently doing what he did best, tea. His slow, steady breathing controlled the flame to the right size and temperature. A practiced hand added the leaves and smooth stirred them in the pot. He gracefully poured the liquid into his favorite mug, a gift from his late wife. The old man lightly cursed his age as he sat down at the low table with his cup of tea. Breathing so slightly on it, he enjoyed the feeling as the hot tea warmed his hands and his heart. The cup was nearly at his lips when there was a polite cough outside his tent.

"Come in," Iroh invited trying not to sound annoyed; they knew it was his tea time. Or perhaps Piando had decided to join him.

It was neither. A young novice of the order walked in and bowed stiffly towards the Grand Master. Iroh chuckled, "Relax young man. Have some time if you would like. It is a new blend of my own creation."

The messenger looked anywhere but Iroh, "I am honored, but another time would be best I think."

The Grand Master sighed, "Right to business is it? Very well, what do you have for me?"

A shaky hand placed an unsealed scroll upon the table. Another quick bow and the messenger was gone, leaving a concerned Iroh. An unsealed scroll was a sign of haste. Someone had decided this message was very urgent. That left only a few things. Had Ozai decided to attack before the comet? Had Bumi failed to free Omashu? Was the deposed Earth King safe? Was his nephew…the old man shook such troubling thoughts from his mind. He picked and opened the message.

A scroll fell.

A mug broke.

An old man died inside.

* * *

Her room in the war balloon, was a dark cell of metal. She had killed all the lights, silencing all the flickering shadows. She didn't say worried, only listening to the rumbling of the engine. Azula knew something was wrong.

She had finally done it. She was an only child, the only heir. She watched Zuko fall herself. Barely hanging to cliff wall, she watched her brother disappear into the mist. Shouldn't she feel better? Weak, annoying little Zuko was gone…never to bother her or father ever again. Instead, she felt a little empty.

Like when she was little and her mother left. She had always chastised little Azula for being a good firebender, ruthless and ferocious. She had always told her to play nice with her friends and brother. She didn't love her. Yet Ursa, sweet angelic Ursa had killed the Fire Lord himself to save Zuko. Ursa risked her own life and suffered banishment for him! Azula felt a little empty then too.

It reminded her of Boiling Rock. Her two companions, whom she had groomed for years, betrayed her. Mai prattling on about her love for Zuko and pity for Azula. Pity! Ty Lee said little, just apologized and said Azula was wrong about a lot of things. Azula knew she was never wrong. They were traitors, Father even said so. But it still hurt.

Azula felt very alone in that cold, dark room. For the first time since her mother left, she cried herself to sleep.

"Zuzu…"


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

The world was noisy outside of the litter. A cheering crowd lined the streets. There was a band somewhere in the background. Chants and songs and praises are filled the air as confetti rained down. Close to the litter were the bearers themselves, all heavy footsteps and muffled clinking of armor. All this went unheard by the princess inside the litter.

She was, instead, cursing the quiet. The litter was big, big enough to hold three or perhaps even four people. It was, after all, a royal palanquin. Drapes of the finest red silk separated Azula from the outside world as she rested on the feather bed. One could barely feel the jostling of the bearers, so well it was made. Still, Azula decided it was too big…and too quiet.

Ty lee wasn't there to gossip about boys and tell her how regal and beautiful she looked.

Mai wasn't there to sigh and complain about how boring life was.

Ty lee wasn't there trying to get Mai to talk about her feelings for Zuko…or later her relationship with him.

Zuko….he wasn't there either. She decided in that moment that she missed the entertainment of it. The three of them obsessed with their little insignificant lives while she played them like perfect little puppets. Oh how their little dances amused her…especially when they danced to _her_ tune. And it was always her tune.

But they were gone now…they left. Her fingers curled into a fist. Impeccably sharp nails dug into the soft skin of her palm. She could feel an ember forming instinctively between her fingers. A quick change in breathing extinguished it, one couldn't lose control…

…lose control….

…but she had lost control….lost control of them!

They left!

"Zuko didn't leave dear. You killed him."

Red eyes snapped open. Her heart nearly stopped, she was back. She was sitting across from Azula, dusting an imaginary speck off a pillow. Azula still envied her beauty. There was softness to her features, that Azula lacked, but Zuko…had. Azula and her father were more sharp and harsh, like a stone not yet run smooth but the waters current. Still beautiful yes…but Azula still thought she paled in comparison.

"Mother…" she whispered.

"I always had hoped you two would make up. You two had played so well together at first. Zuko was so proud to be big brother."

"He is a traitor! I am glad he is dead!" Azula screamed, not sure who she was screaming at.

"I love you, Azula. I am a traitor as well. Dead as well." A soft, warm hand brought itself to her daughter's cheek and brushed away an unnoticed tear. "But we still love you."

Azula was about to respond went the litter came to sudden stop. And Ursa was gone. The drapes parted, revealing the steps to the palace…and her father, Fire Lord Ozai. As she stepped out, her keen eyes could spot his eyes narrow as he took in her disheveled appearance. A handful of hair was out of place, a few smudges in her makeup. What bothered him most, she knew, was how she held her self. Shoulders sagging, head bowed, and a look in her eyes that befitted a victim not a victor.

Regardless, he spoke, "Welcome. Azula, my daughter has returned from slaying her traitorous brother. Celebrate my people; a stain has been removed from your royal family."

Azula didn't understand why her chest felt so tight.

* * *

Toph was a girl on a mission. The camp was currently divided into two or three sides, depending on how you looked at. The simplest way was Toph, Suki, and Sokka on one side then Katara and Aang on the other. This wasn't entirely accurate though. Twinkletoes was sulking and barely lifted his head. Katara was happily doing the laundry…and humming.

The short earthbender bit her lip, trying not to yell. A quick glance to Suki and Sokka confirmed they were still cuddling and avoiding eye contact with anyone else. Toph knew they were talking and about something night. She had hard Snoozles surprised yell but was unable to hear the rest of the hushed conversation. This left Toph's mission with very little to work with.

Katara did something.

That was the first clue. The second was that fact that the non-benders of the group refused to speak about and were exceptional moody. So it wasn't Katara sneaking sea prunes in the stew Aang. Definitely not, Sokka would love that.

Then there was the possibility that it something with Katara…and Sparky.

For the briefest of moments, her heart clenched in fear that Katara and him had gotten a little more than friendly. Toph quickly shook off that thought. Sugar Queen would have more likely made firebender stew with real firebender. She had never seen the water tribe act so... violent towards anyone. Not even Jet. After a few moody moments Katara quickly gave _him_ a second chance. But she refused to say any kind word or even spare a friend glance towards the former prince. In fact, she wouldn't be surprised if Sweetness tried to kill…

The young teen abrupt jumped to her feet, sending a subtle tremor through the earth. Toph knew it made sense, but wasn't sure. She couldn't see will riding Appa. She knew Zuko fell off the war balloon while fighting Queen FireBitch, who was to be buried alive later. She knew they didn't save him, but he was close. Toph was sure he was close. The weight shifted in the saddle, probably from trying to catch him. The earthbender was even sure she caught a hint of his smoky firebender scent.

So if they were so close, but didn't catch him…why didn't they catch him?

Katara did something.

Katara hates Sparky.

Katara let him die!

Teeth clenched and the ground rumbled. Sokka and Suki, along with the animals, turned towards the petite girl. Her head was bowed and fists were shaking. Suki noticed that she was facing Katara, who was absently humming away. Gently touching Toph's hand, she whispered, "Toph, are you okay?"

She didn't turn the face them, but that was normal for the blind girl. Suki had worried that the poor girl had heard what she said to Sokka last night; she was so relieved the she hadn't tried to attack Katara. But know she watched as pebbles started to roll towards the water tribe girl. And she noticed that Katara was no longer doing the laundry but wrapping the wrapping around her hands.

A quiet, shaking voice said to her, "Am I wrong?"

Suki tried the squeeze her hand but was quickly shaken off. Blind emerald eyes turned towards her and silently asked again. The sightless orbs shed a single tear, running down the pale face. The warrior lowered her gaze and held on tighter to her boyfriend.

"No," was all she could say.

Toph didn't attack anyone. She didn't speak. She didn't stomp her feet and accuse Katara. The earthbender girl just screamed a long pitiful wail that let all the world know her pain. Then she run away as fast as he little feet could carry her.

As Suki went to follow, a strong arm pulled her back down. Her face whirled towards Sokka, preparing an angry retort when she saw his face. Her goofy, light-hearted, and brilliant boyfriend looked like he wanted scream to. He simply shook his head and pulled her closer. Aang briefly lifted his head, noted his earthbending teacher's absence and went back to his thoughts. Katara went back to her laundry and her humming.

Toph didn't stop running until she hit water on the other side of the island. She plopped down in the sand and cried. She hadn't cried in years. The Blind Bandit didn't cry. But, just this once, Toph couldn't help it. Even mountains break.

As she sat that there pouring her heart out, she felt a blanket of warmth cover her. Lifting up her head, she could feel the sun on the face. Sparky felt like that, Iroh too. They were so warm; she could feel it just by standing near them. She was amazed that no one else noticed. But then she was used to noticing things no one else did.

_"Um…so you are blind." Zuko managed to say when he found the earthbender cooling her feet in the fountain._

_The gentile child snorted, "Oh good catch, wait are you a firebender!" He wondered just how sarcastic can a voice be._

_Absently scratching the back of his head, "Well, I just wanted to say sorry again and..."_

_"Oh stop it sir grumps a lot!" she jabbed a finger in his general direction. I snuck up on you and you defended yourself! I screwed up too, surprising a firebender. So let it go…but remember you owe me!"_

_His heart finally slowed down and he said. "Actually you can fight against firebenders. You can't see the fire and we attack from the air almost as much as the Ava…Aang."_

_Toph sat perplexed for a moment. People either assumed she was blind and helpless or could see everything with her "earth sight." But did Moody actually notice her? Did he really figure something out about the girl everyone else left alone? Trying to fake an exasperated sigh, she said, "I can't. But I can feel the heat and usually make an earthshield fast enough to protect myself."_

_She stepped out of the fountain and socked the teen in arm. "You just caught the world's greatest earthbender off guard. It won't happen again, so don't let it go to your head…Sparky."_

_Zuko rubbed his arm and said, "I could…you know…spar with you…to help you with your timing…not that I would try to burn you again…not that I tried to burn you the first time…" At this point he gave up and hung head. _

_The earthbender patted his head, "Sounds like fun Sparky! I would love to kick your ass!" As she walked away, with a smile on her face, she said, "And don't worry, you aren't _that_ bad at being good."_

Sitting there, bathing in the warmth of the sun, Toph smiled to herself. Jumping to her feet she yelled up towards the sun, "You find your way back to us or I am going to come to Spirit World and kick your ass!" She lowered her voice and her fists, fell back to sand and choked back another sob.

"Please Sparky."

* * *

Not too far away, Iroh was also facing the sun. He meditated, trying the bury himself in the waves under the ship, the salt licked breeze, and Agni's warmth. The old man begged for answers from the silent spirits. Twice now, he had been so robbed. And twice now he could find no answers for his suffering. Was the line of Sozin cursed? Lu ten and Zuko had no great hurt to world. Lu Ten was a kind and strong young man, and would have been a fair and just Fire Lord. Zuko…Zuko was only just finding himself, and the great man he could be. Now both were gone.

A cough sounded behind him, and Iroh turned to find Pakku. "Are you sure this what you want to do."

Ignoring the question, he asked, "How long will it take for our contingences to come to fruition?"

The master waterbender shook his head, "Longer then we have."

Iroh nodded, "Then I must. And perhaps should have from the start." Saying no more, he faced the sun once again, and begged Agni to care for his fallen sons…and to have mercy on this old man.


	4. A Midnight Interlude

**I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

Did I do a good thing, Mama?

That thought floated in her mind like a piece of driftwood on the tide. Pushed to shore, and then back out to sea. Fingers caressed the smooth bone pendant. Images of her mother pushed her doubts away.

She was bathing in sea and moonlight. Yue was full tonight, shining in all her pale glory. Katara couldn't sleep on such nights. She could feel the water, the waves. The push and pull. It was like a heartbeat; blood in, blood out. It pulled at her mind and pushed her towards the waves. So she floated here in her bindings, rising and falling with waves.

She traced the design.

He was a monster.

She didn't kill him, just didn't save him.

He didn't serve it. Firebenders didn't deserve it.

A tune carried itself from her throat. It was an ancient thing, this song. If it once had words, they were lost in the snowy past of her tribe. But she could hum the melody. Gran-Gran did all the time. But it was Mom that taught it to her. In the long dark of winter, she would hold Katara and Sokka close and sing them softly to sleep. Humming it now, was almost like feeling her embrace. Almost.

They took Mom away.

The firebenders killed her!

They made Dad leave.

They killed all of our benders, drove Hama to madness.

They destroyed the airbenders, waged war on the Earth Kingdom.

And He was one of them.

Still…she felt a little hollow inside. That look Suki had given her. A shiver ran through her body that had nothing to do with the seawater. Now she and Sokka were sulking. Katara could understand Aang; he was too innocent and wouldn't hurt a whale-fish if he was starving to death. And Toph! The waterbender had noticed her rage, the tremors, and the rocks creeping towards her. For the world greatest earthbender, she needed more control.

But Toph was a little girl, how could she understand? She lived in a mansion filled with servants! She never had to explain to the little ones why the adults went way, or why some days they had less food to eat. Toph was too busy running from her family and playing in the dirt. Toph was too busy playing the Blind Bandit in some twisted need for attention.

Clutching the necklace, Katara decided that Zuko was Toph's Jet. A dorky, evil, stupid Jet. They play nice and act sweet to you, then use you, hurt you. Zuko would have done that to Toph. She had seen them, talking and laughing in their quiet corners. They shared one another's secrets, Katara had seen that before. Who knows what he would have tried to make naïve little girl do?

Zuko couldn't be trusted.

He attacked the village. He attacked Gran-Gran!

He tried to capture Aang, a little kid and the only hope for the world.

He burned Kyoshi Island.

He stole her necklace.

He killed Yue! If Zuko hadn't barged in with Zhao, the moon spirit never would have died and neither would have Yue! His fault!

He betrayed her. She had reached out her heart to the enemy of all people. She swallowed his whole sob story about his mother, probably a lie. If she had used the spirit water on him, Aang might have been gone forever.

Her hand relaxed and fell into the water beside her. The waves rocked her, and she looked up towards the beautiful moon. The hum died in her throat. She whispered to the wind, "I did a good thing, Mama. I killed a monster."

* * *

Another young woman was wake, this one laying on her bed. Her eyes had long since adjusted to the dark, but could still only muted shapes. No fine detail. No depth of color. It seemed appropriate. She knew what the room looked like anyway. She knew how red the sheets and drapes were. She knew the vanity, the wardrobe, all of it. Still, this half sight irked her.

Raising a palm, Azula lit a small flame. The rest of the room faded back into darkness, leaving only her little fire. A marvelous little thing, warm and bright. And firmly under her control.

She was in control. The flame barely even wavered or flickered. She was a master firebender, the youngest in many centuries. That meant control, and power. Azula was master of this flame and herself.

Zuko hadn't even tried to firebend against her, just used those swords of his. Silly ZuZu.

No!

She wrenched her mind back to the flame. It was a child's exercise, controlling a small fire like this. Manipulating the small details, the heat, color, and every movement, that was an exercise of a master. And she was a master. A master was in control.

Zuko wasn't worth the time or effort of the briefest of thoughts. Neither was Mother, Mai or Ty lee. None of them. She always liked him better anyways.

The flame flickered and grew a little.

It was fair in a way. He got Mother, and she got Father. Mother gave him cuddles and weakness. Father gave her power and control. Besides, Mother thought she was a monster.

Did killing ZuZu make me one? What Mother was afraid of?

The fire lost its blue hue, turning orange and red.

Pointless, they were too weak to understand. Being strong and in control meant burning through such nonsense. What did all the coddling get ZuZu? Dead!

By her own hand.

The flames threw shadows into the dark. They twisted and grew. From a formless mass they become more familiar shapes. Zuzu, a very young Zuzu, with a wide smile showing a few missing teeth. He was carrying, with some trouble, an even younger child with wide wondering eyes. He tried to lift her higher, as if to give someone a better look. The shadow spoke, "This my sister! I am her big brother!"

Azula gave a strangled yelp as the fire burned her hand, leaving her once again alone in the dark.

* * *

Toph was dreaming this night. Even the blind dream. Her dreams were memories instead of her usual blind bandit fantasies. It is not surprising in light of recent events, that she dream of Zuko.

_She raised another earth wall with a flick of her wrists. There was the slightest of tremors as the fire blast collided with the stone. Another gesture and the wall went sliding towards her opponent. Past the wake of the moving wall, Zuko's weight shifted and launched himself into the air. A hand pushed off the top of the barrier as the firebender cleared it, she assumed._

_A slide of her foot and the ground he meant to land on shifted. His next movements were blurred as she felt a wave of heat past very close to her. Even the world's greatest earthbender might tend to be distracted as an arc of fire passes mere inches away from her. Adding insult to injury the firebender was calming standing in one of his more common stances._

_Toph growled lightly. She was accustomed to having so much trouble, but Zuko was right. She knew who to fight earthbenders. Sparring with Katara was difficult, the waterbender kept herself more or less rooted and shifting weight often gave away her attack. Even most firebenders weren't an issue. A kick or a punch aimed in her direction but out of striking distance? Please._

_But Sparky and Twinkle toes? Aang barely stood on the ground, practically spending all of his time floating. Only Momo and Appa spent more time in the air then him. If he had a cutthroat attitude, she never would have survived the Earth Rumble with him. But he was a pansy….great for airbending monks, bad for earthbending students. Zuko was different. Not nearly as rooted as Katara or earthbenders, but not flighty as Twinkle toes. He could be very sneaky too. And when he jumps in the air, she largely has to guess if he simply moving, feinting, or actually sending fire her way._

_And that wasn't even the most frustrating thing. She could feel the nervous rhythm to his heartbeat. His blasts of fire felt more like warm sunny day then burn-you-to-a-crisp fireballs. If there was one thing she hated, it was people taking it easier on her!_

_Toph jabbed a finger in his general direction, "Sparky, if you don't stop taking it easy on me I am going to lock in a room with Katara!" The earthbender put on a triumphant smile as she felt a shudder run through his body._

_"I am not taking it easy on you I just…" His heartbeat fluttered again._

_"Don't you dare start on the poor pathetic blind girl routine! This little doll can bury your ass…"_

_Whatever else she might have said was lost as she felt him gently grab her hands. She allowed him to guide her hands as she tried to ignore her on shaking heartbeat. He positioned her hands a few inches apart in front of her. She felt him spark a flame between them. It was weak, just enough to warm her hands. She thought she could feel the heat flicker, like he was having trouble maintaining the flame._

_"I am losing my bending." _

Her dreams shifted to later that, when Zuko told the rest of Gaang that his bending was gone.

_"I lost my stuff."_

_Toph couldn't resist, "Hey, I haven't touched your stuff." She imagined that he was glaring at her, probably was too._

_"No, I mean my firebending stuff…I can't bend."_

_Silence hung in the air as all present tried to process that information. It continued as they tried to think how to respond to something like that. Katara, on the other hand, knew what to do. She laughed._

_"The big bad prince of the Fire Nation lost his bending." Whatever she was going to add to that insult was lost in her giggles._

_Toph was pissed. She knew the others were upset or at least confused at Sparky's admission. She knew they definitely felt upset at Katara's response. They just sat there and let Zuko's heart sink. The little earthbender was not going to let this stand._

_"Don't you dare laugh! What if you were the one that lost your bending! Well, how about it? You know how it feels to lose it when Pokey gets you. How about having that all the time! Then you would just be another bitch!"_

_Katara stood up to say something, but was held back by her brother. She looked and him angrily and he just shook his head._

_"And you, Twinkle Toes! What would be without your airbending…" Toph felt a warm hand on her shoulder. By the heartbeat and smell, she could tell it was Sparky._

_He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "That's enough…and thank you."_

Back in the waking world, the little girl smiled and rolled over. The rest of the night was spent fantasizing of toppling the Fire Lord, ruling as the mostly benevolent Queen…oh and having her parents as her servants.

* * *

In another place, far from the others, a young man awakes and ponders his fate.

I am dead.

I think.

There is nothing but dark before eyes. The air is humid and heavy. I am unsure what I am on, if anything. Some of it feels soft and wet; other is more like stone or perhaps roots. Is this what is it like for Toph?

That it matters.

I am dead.

I should be. I deserve it.

Failure.

Traitor.

I deserve this oblivion. If I wasn't such a failure, Father would have been proud of me. If I wasn't such a failure, Grandfather never would have asked him to kill me. Then Mother never would have had to save me. She never would have vanished. It was my first betrayal, being so incompetent.

I betrayed Father. I was afraid and wouldn't fight him.

I betrayed Azula. Mom always wanted to be nicer to her, I never listened. Now she lost her mind.

I betrayed Uncle. I should have listened to him more, played pai sho, and had tea with him! Instead I betray him and send him rot in jail. Then he disappeared too.

I betrayed Katara. She was actually starting to trust me and I starting throwing fireballs at her. No wonder she let me fall.

I betrayed Mai….in a letter.

I failed Aang as a teacher, losing my fire.

I am dead and deserve it. Now I shall live out eternity in this hell where Agni's grace cannot reach me.

So be it.

Wait...I thought I heard something...


End file.
